


Little Joy

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pregnancy, marius is clueless about babies, they're so cute and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pregnant!Cosette drabbles. May also include some baby/kid stuff later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a title for this??? I don't know, I may change it later. But today in chemistry I ask Fenn for some fic prompts and she passed me a small scrap of paper that said "marius & cosette. baby. the end. good bye." and here is the result.

Marius wept in pure joy when she told him. A baby! He couldn't believe it. He was married to the love of his life, his soulmate, and now they were starting a family together. He lifted Cosette and spun her around in his arms merrily, laughing and crying all at once.  
"A boy or a girl?"  
Cosette giggled at this, "Marius, I only just found out I'm pregnant! Of course I don't know the gender yet!"  
"Oh," Marius' joyful expression sunk slightly, "Well, when will we know?"  
Cosette looked at him fondly, amused by her husband's cluelessness. "Soon enough, I promise. Only a few months."  
"Months!" Marius exclaimed, surprised, "I mean...I'm happy no matter what. Our baby will be wonderful, because you're wonderful. I love you, Cosette."  
Cosette pulled him close to her in a gentle hug, "Oh, I'm so happy, Marius! We're going to have a family! We're going to be parents!" She fell backwards onto the couch, not letting go of Marius  
They stayed like that for a while, cuddling on the couch, Marius playing with Cosette's soft blonde hair, until they both slowly drifted asleep, as happy and in love as two people could be.


	2. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this I'm the worst. This one isn't great but yeah here ya go.

Upon hearing the news, their friends threw a party. There was champaigne for most of them, with sparkling cider for Cosette and the recently sober Grantaire. They toasted and talked excitedly about the new little member of their group that would be coming soon.

Eponine gave Cosette the biggest hug she could. She was so happy for her friend. When they'd first met a few years ago in college, things had been awkward between them. Eponine had been crushing on Marius ever since high school, yet her feelings had never been returned. Originally, she'd been jealous of Cosette, but as they got to know each other more and grew closer, they ended up becoming best friends. Now, Eponine had moved on from her old unrequited feelings, and was very happily in a relationship with her childhood friend, Montparnasse. (And though he could be a bit shady, he did genuinely care for Eponine, and they were a good for each other.)

"You two are gonna be great parents." She told Cosette, who smiled sweetly and returned her big hug.

After two glasses of the champaign, Courfeyrac stood on the coffee table, with an arm wrapped around Marius' shoulder, and after he had everyone's attention, started to make a speech.

"Listen, everyone. I'm so proud of this guy right here," he gestured to Marius, who laughed sheepishly at his friend's side. "When I first met him, he was too scared to even talk to a girl, and now look at him! He's gonna be a father!" Everyone laughed, and a few of his friends cheered a little, making Marius blush. Courfeyrac turned so he was facing him, both hands on his shoulders, "Seriously, man. You've come a long way from sleeping on my couch and pining over Cosette from a distance before you even knew her name. We couldn't be happier for you two." Despite the teasing nature of his words, Courfeyrac's tone was warm and genuine.

"Thanks, Courf. And everyone else. Thank you to all of you for supporting us both and helping us. We're so lucky to have you all as friends." Cosette nodded her agreement.

And really, they were the best friends anyone could ever ask for. The baby was going to be lucky to have them all as their uncles and aunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? Requests? Anything else? I promise I'll post more frequently now.
> 
> Also come say hi to me on tumblr! (enjolrasta)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know? Tell me what you think? There's more to come soon, including some nursery decorating and some of les amis with the happy new parents uvu


End file.
